Just a Trim
by grandpa garbage
Summary: rin is going through that weird 14 year old phase – and len happens to be the guinea pig for it. rinlen. Revised repost.


Wow it's a oneshot I wrote that wasn't a shitpost (or a vent). Amazing. Life changing. I know it's hard to believe, but I actually haven't written a shitpost or vent oneshot in a while - well, not one I haven't uploaded online anyway. (insert thinking emoji here)

I can't believe I wrote this when I was 17. It feels like it wasn't really that long ago, but here I am, getting older... squints at the date. It's just weird thinking I'll be turning 20 next year, when I haven't got my shit sorted out at all. I still get asked what grade I'm in.

* * *

Revised by Piriluk on 15/4/17. Originally beta'd by nebesa.

* * *

 **Just a Trim**

rin is going through that weird 14 year old phase – and len happens to be the guinea pig for it. rinlen

.

.

.

They were eating breakfast together one morning, when Rin paused to take a long look at Len's face.

"Hey, Len?" she said.

He met her gaze, shifting in his seat in discomfort. "Y… yeah?"

Rin's fingers reached over the kitchen counter to brush some hair from his face. "Your fringe is really long," she told him, as if he didn't have eyes for himself.

He raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Well… maybe you should get a haircut?"

"Right," Len responded, as if taking the suggestion into consideration. "I think my hair is fine the way it is."

"I can barely see your eyes."

"Well, good."

"Your _beautiful_ eyes," Rin added. Len frowned at her sudden _appreciation_ for his appearance. The girl was known for making fun of his faults, if anything. Well, whatever. "I don't understand why you'd want to hide them."

"Maybe I just don't want to look at people," he answered. "Like you."

The girl pressed her lips together. "No need to be rude, Len."

" _You're_ the one who's being rude."

"Look," she said, ignoring his comeback, "I can cut your hair for you if it's such an issue."

"You," Len echoed, pointing at her. " _You_. Cut _my_ hair."

Rin set her spoon down and placed her chin in one hand, giving him a serious look. "Yes. I'll cut your hair. I want to become a hairdresser so it'll be good practice."

It didn't seem like she was joking.

"Last week you wanted to be a scientist," the boy pointed out. "I honestly don't understand how you could change your mind so quickly."

"Don't change the subject."

Len exhaled, closing his eyes and standing from his chair. Grasping his plate firmly, he stated, "Knowing you, Rin, I probably won't even have any beautiful eyes for you to look at after you're done."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" she cried. "I've practiced so many times on Miku's dolls, though, and they're still in one piece. I'll show you how great they look!" She rushed to pull her phone from her pocket so she could provide photo evidence.

 _Honestly, it's more that I'm terrified of_ you _with scissors_ , the boy mused, turning away to clean his dish in the sink. Rin was incredibly clumsy by default – trust _her_ to cut _more_ than just his hair.

She shoved the small device in front of his face, almost dropping it into the sink's soapy water in the process. "See?"

He glanced down at the screen, squinting at the images she was scrolling through – too fast for him to catch a proper glimpse at what exactly she was showing. "They're alright… I guess," he admitted. "...But they're _dolls_ , Rin. Their hair is a lot easier to cut than mine."

"Exactly!" Rin exclaimed, snatching the phone back from his gaze. "That's why I want to cut yours. How else am I gonna learn?"

He inhaled, thought for a moment as if considering the proposal, before saying, "No."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Come _ooooon_ , Len! I'll even wash your hair like you're in a proper salon. It'll be fun – I promise. I'll be extra careful."

Len rolled his eyes. She just wouldn't give in, would she? "Rin, no means no. There's no way I'm going to let _you_ , let alone with _scissors_ , anywhere near my face."

… _Well_.

He didn't know how Rin managed to convince him to sit down in her desk chair in front of the bathroom mirror, but she did. And now he was suffering from her wrath.

"Len, if you keep scrunching your eyes up like that, I _will_ cut you," she warned. The usually somewhat innocent female seemed menacing with a pair of scissors in her hand, too close for Len's comfort.

He grumbled, "Well if I knew you were a professional, this wouldn't be a problem –"

"Stop moving!"

Len sighed, defeated. He didn't know why he was putting up with this, or why he was even sitting there – all he knew was that it was a _horrible_ idea.

It was silent for a while, until eventually, Rin muttered to herself, "Well, shit."

Oh, great. "What?" He couldn't see his reflection in the mirror to know what she was 'oh shit'-ing about because her butt was in the way, but he knew something had gone wrong.

"Nothing!" She gave him a suspiciously over-confident smile. Yep – something went wrong. "I think I've done enough. Let's wash your hair!"

Len groaned in protest as she spun his chair around, forcing him to bend his head back into the sink at an angle that he felt might fracture his spine.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked, putting on her fake professional hairdresser voice. It made him feel even more uncomfortable, if anything.

"No," he told her.

Rin pressed her lips together and turned away to fetch a towel from the linen cupboard, before sliding it between his neck and the cold surface of the sink. "Better?"

Len shook his head.

She ignored him and continued with her hairdresser roleplay, turning on the tap. She moved over him, hands burrowing into his hair. "Now," she murmured, "just close your eyes and relax…"

He didn't.

– Well, he _couldn't_. First of all, he felt incredibly awkward with Rin bending over him – secondly, closing his eyes made him feel like he was naked. He didn't trust her and her annoyingly professional smile – knowing the girl's secret, evil split personality, she'd probably try putting toothpaste in his hair or something.

Rin frowned down at him on realising he wasn't following her instructions. "I feel uncomfortable with you staring at me like that."

"I thought you wouldn't mind it. You said you thought my eyes were beautiful," Len responded acutely.

The girl paused, dropping her friendly appearance. "I'll put shampoo in your eyes."

"Well, do it," he challenged, thinking she was bluffing.

But she wasn't. Rin stopped what she was doing to pour handful of shampoo into her palm, before holding one hand out over him and threatening to tip it all onto his face.

Len quickly shut his eyes, obedient.

"This isn't how you treat clients, Rin," he told her as he sensed her move her hand away. She began to lather up his hair. "Like, I could get you fired for customer abuse."

"Right," Rin scoffed. "Except that I'm employed by myself."

" _Realistically_ speaking," he reminded her. "Also, I could take you to court."

"You're 14 years old. As if they'd believe anything."

"Well, if _I'm_ 14 years old, _you're_ 14 years old – so technically you're not a hairdresser, anyway."

She didn't reply, so he knew he won.

Len kept his eyes closed as a precaution after that, only opening them every now and again to check Rin's face. She seemed deep in concentration, like massaging someone's head was something that required undivided attention.

"Does it feel good?" she questioned when his eyes popped open again.

"Uh," he said. "I guess."

It felt alright, but it also felt _really_ weird. He didn't really like Rin touching his head so… _intimately_. Well, he didn't like the girl touching him _at all_ , but…

"I practiced on Meiko the other day," she explained, "so she told me what feels good."

He closed his eyes again. "Um. Okay."

Rin said no more. Instead, she stopped massaging him, and something warm and wet touched his lips.

It took Len a second to piece together what was happening. His eyes sprung open in panic, seeing the female's face hovering over his own. He then proceeded to pull away from her surprise kiss, mildly disgusted – falling off the chair and smashing his head against the tiles in the process.

He clutched his head and moaned into the floor. "What the _hell_!" he cried. " _Please_ don't tell me Meiko told you to do that!"

Rin was silent. Eerily silent.

Len rolled over to look at her, and she stared back down at him, a mortified blush etched across her face.

"Of _course_ not!" the girl spluttered. "I – I –"

"You _took advantage_ of _me!_ " Len interrupted. He wiped his mouth on thought and sat up, rubbing his head as a throbbing headache came on. "I could sue you! That isn't how you treat clients at all!"

Rin flushed a deeper red, if even possible. "I – I – I didn't take advantage of you! I— _uh_ —I slipped!"

"That's the worst excuse!"

"As if!" she exclaimed, backing away. "It was an accident, I swear!"

Len stood, though shaky on his feet, turning to her. "Okay," he said slowly. " _Okay_. Not only did you force me into your game of hairdresser – you _kissed_ me. You _kissed me_. On the _lips_. When I had my eyes closed and _wasn't expecting you to kiss me_. Yet you _insist_ it was an accident."

"Well," Rin said, straightening her posture and meeting his eyes with a solemn expression. "Maybe it _was_ on purpose."

He swallowed.

She took a step forward, in which Len took a step back. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Uh."

Rin raised one eyebrow.

"Um…"

"I kissed you," she said, "on the lips, Len. So what _are_ you gonna do about it?"

The corners of Len's mouth turned down in displeasure. "What… what do you _want_ me to do?"

Rin smirked. "Kiss me back."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Len Kagamine. I want you to kiss me back."

Len stared at her like she had asked him to send her nudes, at a complete loss of words.

It was only then, when Rin took another step forward, that he realised she'd cornered him against the wall. S _he_ also realised it, much to her delight, too.

Oh no.

"Look, I'd very much rather throw myself into a bathtub of holy water," he babbled, anxious about her closing the distance between them. "Have you maybe, uh, tried pursuing Kaito for these kinds of things? I'm sure he's a lot more desperate than me –"

"You know," Rin interrupted, turning a blind eye to the boy's rambling. "Ever since you admitted you had a crush on someone at Miku's house last month, I have scoured _high_ and _low_ to find out who. Like, _how dare you_ have a crush on someone without telling me. _Me!_ You always tell me _everything!_ So I was suspicious. I asked everyone else. I worked _night and day_ to figure out who it is. Then – then the other day, Meiko turned around and said, 'Rin, for goodness sake, maybe it's _you_ he likes.'"

Len blinked. Once, then twice. "So you sexually harassed me in hopes of confirming that statement."

The girl put her hands on her hips. "It's not sexual harassment –"

"Right." He waved her off and frowned. "So you thought it'd be okay to trick me into doing something stupid – and then _kiss me?_ "

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but Len cut her off again.

"Have you maybe thought I just told everyone I had a crush so they'd leave me alone?" he asked. "Because every time we play truth or dare, if you say you don't have a crush, it's gotta be a lie or something. Maybe I just don't like anyone."

Her face fell. "So you lied?"

He shrugged. "Maybe?"

" _Maybe_ ," Rin repeated, the look of suspicion returning. "So you _do_."

"Or I don't," he corrected. "What's it to you, anyway? It's just a crush. I don't really care about it. Sometimes I just think a girl's pretty. Big whoopee."

The female didn't look convinced. She folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you jealous, Rin?" Len questioned, the hint of a grin pulling at his cheeks.

"What makes you think I'm _jealous?_ "

"Len Kagamine did not tell Rin Kagamine his crush," he narrated, putting on an odd accent. "But he _always_ did, every other time – why? Who was it? _Why_ wouldn't he tell her? Was it someone she knew – someone she _hated?_ Rin Kagamine must _always_ know his crush to keep in check the impossibility of Len Kagamine ever being with that crush."

Rin flushed. "It's not like that at all!"

Len shook his head and checked his watch. "Do you still want me to kiss you back?"

"Uh," she said. "Well, is it true?"

"What?"

"What Meiko said," Rin elaborated. "Do you… do you like me? Or did you?"

Len thought for a moment, before saying, "What a bold question."

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she remained silent.

He decided maybe he'd teased her enough. "I kind of like you, yeah. _Some_ times. Not when you force me to kiss you. Or when you try to pry into my personal life. Or when you try to sabotage any chance of me getting a girlfriend. It's funny when you're jealous, though."

"That's really sadistic of you, Len." Rin sniffed.

"And what you do _isn't_?"

"Wanting to be the alpha female isn't sadistic," she defended, holding up a finger. "I can't help it that I feel pain whenever you have eyes for another woman."

Len sighed. "Sometimes we can't get what we want in life, Rin."

"I wasn't asking for a life lesson."

He rolled his eyes, then glanced at himself in the mirror. His hair was half-dry, and there was a large gap cut into his fringe. He gestured to his reflection. "This is what you do to people you love?"

"Well you kept moving," Rin said.

"The sight of you with scissors was scaring me."

She closed her eyes. "Well, _sorry_. Do you want me to make the same cut all throughout your fringe so it looks like it was done on purpose?"

"Very funny. Can I leave now?"

"No," she said. "I want you to kiss me back."

" _Still_?"

"Yeah. Still." Rin raised an eyebrow.

Len exhaled. " _Fine_. But only on one condition."

"What?"

"I give you a terrible haircut, too."

* * *

I love it when I've nearly finished fixing this up, and then my computer freezes and internet stops working, so I lose all my work. Good shit. GG.

Anyway, I hope everyone is having a nice Easter weekend - or for those who don't celebrate it (like me), a nice weekend. I, unfortunately, can't see my family during my break due to other commitments that require me to stay in the city I live in. I guess it's a little upsetting when you're one of the only people left in your dorms because everyone has returned home to see their family.

The price you pay for living halfway across the country for decent tertiary study opportunities;;


End file.
